


A Blanket Fort Built for Two

by happyaspie



Series: Tony Stark is a Good Mentor [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Popcorn, Precious Peter Parker, Random & Short, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter comes over to Tony one evening with a minor request.  A movie night with his mentor.





	A Blanket Fort Built for Two

Tony sat on his couch carelessly sipping at some coffee, despite the evening hour and flipping through the channels.  He had just settled on a  station playing reruns of some nineties sit-coms when he heard the sound of a certain spiderling tapping on the window. "Let him in, FRIDAY.", he called casually never taking his eyes off of the screen.

 

"Hey, Mr. Stark!", Peter called out cheerfully as he climbed through the window and removed his mask.

 

"Hey, Kid.  What are doing here?", Tony asked not unkindly, shifting in his seat to face his mentee.  "Not that I mind that you're here.", he added with a shrug of his shoulders, lowering the volume just enough that he could hear the boy's replies.  "I just thought you said you weren't patrolling today. You had some big project you were supposed to be working on with that girl, what's her face or something."

 

"I said I wasn't going to patrol _after school._    I never said anything about after dinner.", Peter pointed out as he crossed the room to sit beside Tony.  "...and her name is MJ"

 

"You don't look like your doing any kind of _patrolling_ at the moment.  What's up?", the man asked nonchalantly before another thought occurred to him causing his head to jerk back towards Peter. "You're not  bleeding out or anything right?"  It wouldn't be the first time the kid had slipped into his living room and taken his time sharing that the _actual_ reason for his visit had been to get  _stitched back together._

 

"Of course not!", Peter shouted holding his hands up in surrender.  "Besides, Karen would've already told you that, right?"

 

 _In theory, that was true_.  After the first surprise visit from a bleeding vigilante, he'd made sure that the AI contacted him any time the kid got so much as a scratch on him.  "That's the idea", The man answered, taking a sip of his coffee before saying anything else.   "...but you can't exactly be trusted to keep your hands off my code, now can you?"

 

"Technically, Mr. Stark, _I_ didn't do anything to the code.", Peter said as wide grin began to spread across his face.  "Ned did it."

 

Tony scoffed and looked the boy up and down.  "At your insistence, if I recall correctly."

 

 _That was true._ It had taken a great deal of begging to get Ned to even look at the code, let alone change anything but he'd made it happen.  "That's not the point, Mr. Stark.", he finally replied deciding it best to skim past that particular topic altogether.

 

"Isn't it, though?", Tony asked with a laugh because he knew an avoidance tactic when he saw one.  

 

Dropping his head back on to the couch, Peter sighed in slight frustration.  "definitely not, Mr. Stark..." 

 

"Oh, nevermind.", Tony hurriedly replied, placing a placating hand on the kid's knee and patting it before changing the subject.  "So how was your playdate?  You two have fun?"

 

"It wasn't a _playdate_ , Mr. Stark.", Peter griped before having to pause in an attempt to find the right words.  He was about to say that it was a _study-date_ but then decided that he really didn't want to use the word _date_  at all.  Tony would have a field day with that and he knew it. "It was a, a... get together or something.", he rapidly spat out before sighing in defeat.  "We were just working on a science project."

 

With his smirk turning into a grin, the man laughed lightly.  "Whatever you say, kid."

 

Mildly annoyed that his mentor was smiling at him _like that,_ despite the fact that he'd already made himself abundantly clear, Peter sighed.  "It's not a playdate unless you're playing, Mr. Stark  ... _and we aren't_   _eight_."

 

"Okay, fine then.  How was your _'get together'_?", Tony asked mockingly.   He loved it when the kid got flustered.  His ear would go all pink and he'd start to stutter.  It was almost _endearing_.   

 

Peter rolled his eyes as his mentor held up his hands to make  _actual air quotes_. "It was okay.  We got a lot done, I guess.", he said in surrender.

 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tony raised his eyebrows in question.  "You guess?" That hadn't been what he was expecting to hear.  Typically the kid was on top of his school work and generally wanted to talk non-stop about any kind of project he'd been assigned.

 

Sighing again, Peter rose to his feet, throwing his hands up in minor irritation. "Well, she sort of took everything over and left me with the menial stuff.", he explained before crossing his arms over his chest and pacing. 

 

"...and you let her?", Tony asked with surprise.  Peter wasn't usually one to take orders.  _He should know._

 

Realizing what he'd just insinuated, Peter paused and looked the man right in the eyes. "She can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be, Mr. Stark.", he blandly retorted. Tony only looked at him, quirking an eyebrow in response.  They sat there quietly watching each other for several seconds before Peter flopped back down on the couch, dropping all of his weight at once. "Okay, fine.  Do you want to know what actually happened?"

 

"I don't know, do I?", the man asked, smile nearly turning into a laugh as he turned off the television.  This was bound to be more entertaining than whatever sitcom was going to be coming on next.

 

"Yes.", Peter suggested flatly, looking the man dead in the eyes.

 

Going back to the forgotten coffee, Tony nodded his head and lifted the mug to his mouth.  "Okay, then yes.", he replied, before grimacing as the now cooling coffee hit his tongue. 

 

After shifting in his seat for several seconds, Peter decided to stand back up. "Well, she came over to my house and then told me to shut up.  ...Who actually does that?", he stressed as he began to pace again.

 

"Uh, you do that kind of stuff all the time, kid.", the man shot back with a smile.

 

"Shut up, Mr. Stark!", Peter half smiled before practically _whining_.  " _I do not."_

 

Grabbing ahold of the boy's arm as he shuffled past, Tony tugged him back down onto the couch.  "You were saying?", he asked, keeping his face a neutral as possible despite the amusement that was rising in his chest.

 

" _Shut up_...", Peter fully whined this time though there was a smile still gracing his features.

 

"So, what are you going to do about it?  ...the project I mean."

 

Bouncing back quickly Peter, pulled one leg up onto the couch and turned towards Tony. "Nothing. I'll just do the parts she told me to do.", he said with a shrug of his shoulders.  "It just means I'll have more time to patrol."

 

Unable to stop himself, Tony laughed.  "You, _Spider-man_ are going to allow yourself to be pushed around _by a girl_?", he teased causing the boy to glare at him.  Though rather than looking threatening, he looked like a riled up golden retriever puppy.  _It was kind of cute._

 

Peter continued to glare despite his mentor's laughter.  "Um... have you, _Ironman_ , ever seen yourself with Ms. Potts?", he questioned with a teasing tone that could rival Tony's. 

 

"Touche.", the man relented before rapidly changing the subject. "When is this project due anyway?"

 

"Next week.  I've got time.", Peter replied as he pulled his other foot up onto to couch so that he was sitting criss-cross on the cushion.

 

Looking the boy over as he made himself comfortable, Tony stood with the intention of going to refill his mug.  Then, as he was about to enter the kitchen, he looked over his shoulder.  "Just make sure you really get it done and don't just spend _all_ of your time _spidering"_

 

"I don't spend all of my time _patrolling,_ Mr. Stark.", Peter said as he watched his mentor walk out of the room.  Even if he had been left with the boring parts, he wasn't going to blow it off.

 

Returning to the couch, moments later, with a _hot_  cup of coffee in his hands, Tony grinned at the annoyed look on the kid's face.  "Right."

 

"I don't!",  Peter near shouted at Tony's accusation.  He didn't patrol _all the time_.  That was ridiculous.  He went to school, hung out with Ned and visited Tony on a regular basis.  "I'm _not_ patrolling literally  _as we speak_."

 

"...but you are in your suit.", the man happily pointed out, once again sipping at his mug.

 

"I wasn't actually patrolling.  I mean, I did help a lady carry her groceries up some stairs on my way out but that hardly counts." Peter explained leaning over onto Tony side.  "I'm got in my suit so I could _get here_ , Mr. Stark."  

 

Tony nodded his head in agreement.  " _That's right,_ you never did say what you were doing here.", Tony curiously reminded him as he wrapped an arm tightly around the boy's shoulders, pulling him in more closely.

 

"Oh!", Peter exclaimed with pure glee as he sat back up so fast that he'd nearly knocked the mug out of Tony's hands.  "I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie."

 

Tony rolled his eyes, a fond smile tugging at his lips. "You got all dressed up in your spider-jammies so that you could come all the way over here and ask me to watch a movie with you?"

 

"Um...", Peter drew out as the smile on his face grew wider.  

 

Not needing any further prompting, Tony pulled Peter back into his side. "What do you want to watch?", he asked as if it were the worst thing he'd ever been asked to do.  Though truth be told, he would love nothing more than to sit and watch movies with the kid all night long.  

 

"Treasure Planet, please!", Peter proclaimed with every ounce of childish excitement he had in him.  ... _and it was a lot._

 

"Fine.  FRIDAY?  You heard the kid.  Start it up.", Tony grumbled.  "I suppose you'll want snacks to huh?"   That was how it worked.  The kid would talk him into taking a break from work to watch a movie and then casually suggest that they needed snacks because _'you can't watch a movie without snacks, Mr. Stark.  It's a rule.'_ He smirked to himself at the memory.

 

"..and a blanket fort.", Peter added with all seriousness causing Tony to huff a laugh.

 

Shoving the kid off of himself so that he could go retrieve the required snacks, Tony paused to stare at him for a moment.  He couldn't decide the teenager was being serious or not.  "Really?", he finally asked skeptically.  

 

"Yep", Peter returned, already going around the room to collect extra pillows. "We're going to need more blankets though, Mr. Stark."

 

Yeilding to the boy's enthusiasm, Tony shook his head and smiled softly.  "Sure, kid.  Blanket fort it is.", and with that, he was off to find every blanket in the building because if they were going to do it, then by God, they were going to do it right. 

 

Not long after, they were snuggled up together in a cave of pillows and comforters happily munching on popcorn and candy.  "You know kid, I think you were onto something with this blanket fort idea.", Tony murmured quietly towards the contented boy beside him, the movie playing in the background.

 

"So we can do this again?", Peter asked with a smile.

 

"Every time.  This is now a requirement.", Tony stated in his most serious and business-like voice.  "Movies, snack _and a blanket fort._ "

 

Peter's continued to smile as he snuggled up more closely into his mentor's side. "That would be  _awesome_ , Mr. Stark.", Peter whispered because if this was how Tony Stark wanted to watch movies with him from now on, he could definitely live with that.


End file.
